Snake Eyes
by hunter-ftw
Summary: This is a simple story about a not-so-simple problem: loving two people at the same time and the inevitable problems that follow. Axel/Sora, eventual Riku/Sora, possible Riku/Sora/Axel
1. where it all begins : ch1

Sora was pretty average (if maybe a little nerdy). There was nothing too special or extraordinary about him. He never got bit by a radioactive spider nor did he get abducted by aliens. This is a simple story about a not-so-simple problem: loving two people at the same time and the inevitable problems that follow.

* * *

><p><strong>the first time<strong>

Sora took a see-through green die and paired it when a neon orange one, cupping them in his hand and shaking them around for a few moments before energetically letting them loose upon the multi-colored board. Long fingers grazed his side and over his shoulder, he shot his boyfriend a quick smile. Shouts of mixed emotion reached his ear and he quickly turned his attention back to his game.

He rolled for 2. Snake eyes. Maybe in some games that was useful, but here...

"Failed to run away from Action Hero... level 20... urgh..."Somewhat sweaty palms met a mostly unblemished forehead. "I can't believe none of you guys helped me with that one!" With a slight pout (although he really wasn't angry, just a bit disappointed that his chance to win the game just went right out the window) he went from level 9 to 8 and let out an overdramatic sigh. "You guys suck."

"Well maybe if you stopped doing a victory dance everytime you get a level and stopped cock-blocking me from getting to fucking level 6, we wouldn't have this problem, dipshit." Tidus always had quite a mouth on him and it was hilarious to see what insults he would come up with sometimes- especially when he was drunk! Sora knew he wasn't really mad- they all had been exchanging similar commentary and funny situations the entire night.

From behind him, Axel's laugh- though it was really more like a cackle sometimes- traveled from across the store. He went from sort of supporting Sora to checking out the Werewolf game that had just begun. Rarely partaking but always observing- that was his boyfriend! Unlike most couples he seemed to hang out with, they didn't need to be side by side and all over each other all the time. It was nice because they both liked their space and hated making people feel uncomfortable. And no, neither secretly wished for anything else.

The player to Sora's left won the entire Munchkin game because the girl had played right! Not too silent and not too obnoxious, she had kind of drifted into a neutral state- no one noticed she was at level 9 because unlike Sora, she hadn't rubbed it in everyone else's face. Yuna smirked rather triumphantly while Tidus and Wakka sulked momentarily. She put one hand on each of their shoulders and rubbed them in a comforting manner, seemingly polite until she spoke, "Maybe next time, boys. If you win, you get your dignity and your balls back!"A sweet smile formed and her lips and she wrapped them both in a hug in which they groaned but ultimately couldn't stop grinning about.

Sora laughed along and shook his head, hands sweeping the table to get all the cards in the right piles and back together. "It's only ten, guys- what do you wanna play next? Or does anyone wanna do a 7-11 run? Grab some donuts and soda and shit.." He trailed off as he put the remains of his game into the appropriate box. Bluer than blue eyes glanced up curiously at the rest of his crew, his right eyebrow raised in question.

The other three looks back and forth between each other and shrugged, Wakka nodding, "I could go for some more Fritos, ya?" The tan student reached for the keys hanging off his denim jeans before Axel cut in.

"Yo, I got it." Despite what people often thought based on first appearances (and Axel really didn't blame them), Axel was an incredibly sweet person. Did he really want to make a left across the busy high-way without a light? No. However, the four of them were hanging out and playing games and why should that be interrupted when he could just go do it? Sneaking Sora a quick kiss on the temple, he pulled his plain black hoodie off of a chair and patted his pockets for his wallet. "Now, let me see if I remember... Fritos for Yuna and Wakka, salt and vinegar chips for the freak, and cheddar popcorn for Sora? Oh and of course, a big bottle of Mountain Dew and raspberry Snapple for the cock-blocker of levels?"

Two years of hanging out with your boyfriend's main crowd made you learn a few things.

"That's why you're my favorite boyfriend, Ax!" Sora perched himself up on the only wooden table in the Hobby Store- normally customers weren't able to do that but being the owner's nephew did add a few perks. Yuna, Wakka, and Tidus had decided to go examine the wall of games for a new way to kill an hour.

"Out of how many, exactly?" A lazy and somewhat cheshire grin crept upon Axel's lips as green eyes glinted in the bright lights.

"Baby, you know I can't ignore every suitor that shows up on my doorstep! That would be rude. Now shoo! My other lover is bringing me chocolate cake and diamonds and I don't want you to ruin it!" Playfully, Sora turned Axel towards the door and shoved him towards it, both of them laughing and enjoying the cute bantering. The red-head waved through the window and Sora waved back before turning his attention to the game that his friends had begun setting up.

"How you feel about a round of Revolution?" Tidus asked Sora, and as the brunet was about to give his answer, and explosion of laughter erupted from the circle of about 12 across the room. Out of habit and curiosity, the four of them turned to see what had caused the commotion. From what they could make out, the Werewolves won the round! And suddenly, an idea spread throughout all of them like an airborne virus.

"Anyone up for Werewolf?" Without a moment's hesitation, they all scurried over.

**/**

**/**

**/**

17 bucks. Ah well, that wasn't too bad. Axel knew that the little squirts would pay him back eventually- they always did. All the requested items plus a pack of cigarettes for himself were packed into one over-loaded plastic bag. Axel muttered a non-grateful thanks to the obviously unmotivated cashier who went right back to popping gum and texting. The 7-11 was only 10 minutes round-trip, a rather convenient location for the surprising amount of people that stayed up pretty late playing party and table-top games. Honestly, Axel had never stepped foot into Millers Hollow: Comics and Games before he met Sora.

Rumors surrounded the place with stereotypes of overweight losers playing D&D, breathing heavy and exchanging hentai websites. Of course, he has, once or twice, overheard some rather naughty talk- but between the girls and the guys and all that was in between. He had expected the worse when Sora dragged him in there the first time but it had definitely been worth it. Two level 80s (Undead Rogue and Night Elf Druid) , all three Red Dragon Inns and a growing curiosity in Dungeons and Dragons later, Axel could say that he really didn't regret anything.

The black and scratched up car door creaked upon, almost in protest. The items were placed in the passengers seat and he shut the door behind him. Seat-belt on. Lights on. Key halfway in the ignition. Axel thought of Sora and just stopped, a stupid and goofy smile slithering onto his face. If you told Axel that he would find the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life by 23, he would have laughed and flicked his cigarette butt at you. Starting up the groaning car, he tucked away the fond memories and fantasies he had about his boyfriend and focused on not crashing into any cars or squashing any unfortunate pedestrians.

**/**

**/**

**/**

There was a circle of very cultured chairs- ranging from metal to plastic to wood to the kind that rolls. The four first year college students were now part of a 14-person group. The mod who was in the bathroom had just eased his way between all the chairs and landed himself in the middle of the circle.

Wow.

"Hey guys! For any new-comers to this little circle, and I see a few new faces, my name is Riku! I just moved out to Keyarts and I figured the best way to get settled into the scene was to put myself out there, damn it. And here I am!"

Wow.

Wow.

There were only three times in his entire life that Sora was speechless: When he first met Axel, when he was knocked unconscious by a hockey stick, and when he first met (technically saw) Riku.

With the complete lack of ability to not be read like an open book, Sora stared and absorbed the long silver hair and turquoise-y eyes that he just wanted to delve into and very toned arms and nice ass and without thinking (as usual) Sora licked his lips and appreciated the very fine view right in front of him. If anyone noticed his ogling (and he was sure at least Yuna was rolling her eyes at him, if not doing the same exact thing), then they didn't say anything.

It was all so... physical. Sora really couldn't remember the last time he found someone so physically appealing- save for Axel. Riku was wearing a sleeveless hoodie which looked stupid on 99% of he people that wore it but his pale arms were decorated with actual muscle and depictions of: Triforce, some text that was, in his location, unreadable, a blue box that he couldn't quite make out and a few other pictures that escaped him. As he spoke a bit more- maybe explaining the rules because there were two other people that walked in and decided they wanted to join, Riku took off his hoodie and stood there in a grey tank-top that was lovely and tight and dark blue jeans that weren't skinny but, as was the fashion, did cling to his thighs and ride a little low.

Sora wasn't sure if he could close his eyes when the time came.

The man in charge handed out all the cards, not even glancing at Sora as he did so. Fourteen people was a pretty size-able group so the moderator threw in couple of extra roles. The Elder, the Piper, and Scapegoat were now included. Sora frowned a bit as he looked at his card- just a normal villager. Ah well. Half the fun of Werewolf was the random mob lynching! When the town was told to go to sleep, Sora followed suit- closing his eyes and patting his legs in beat with all the others. First, the werewolves woke up and killed. Then the seer. Then the Piper. When the Piper came around, they were to pick two people to charm- the mod would tap the shoulders discreetly of those charmed, so they would be aware.

All Sora was suddenly aware of was a hand in his hair, rubbing his scalp in a way that almost made him gasp because he really fucking loved in when people did that but then the bell ringed, signifying a customer Riku's hand retreated like one versus one thousand. Sora's breath caught in his throat and the town was awakened. Tidus died. He was the Hunter, though, so he took Yuna down with him. It was all very funny, but Sora could barely muster up a smile. He was shocked and confused and little bit horny and there Riku was, interacting with the current debate of who was a werewolf not even looking at him and-

"Here's your Snapple, princess."

"Axel! You're back!" The panic in his voice was obvious and it made Axel turn his head to the side. What the hell was wrong with him? "I have to pee. Bad. Hold my spot?" Sora hopped out of his seat as quick as he could, going on his tippy-toes to whisper into Axel's ear that he was just a villager that was charmed and thanks and that he loved him and rather uncharacteristically placed quite a sensual kiss on his boyfriend's lips. The redhead just nodded, knowing that when Sora did actually have to piss bad his speech sped up by at least 20% and hell, he wasn't going to complain about the kiss. If anything, that was a definitely precursor to all the sex they were going to have tonight- and who could resist that?

Axel took Sora's seat and tossed chips and sodas to those who put the order in, settling into the rhythm of the game quite quickly. Everything was back to normal. Except for one 19 year old who hesitated before he left the room to go to the bathroom, blue eyes glancing once more over at the middle of the circle. In that instance, blue eyes met turquoise ones- which beyond all reason and logic seemed to be on fire. Riku gave him a smile that held a promise- or a threat. Definitely a threat, he told himself. Promises were good and pleasant and pure and this most certainly was not any of those things. If Tidus was paying attention, he would say that they were eye-fucking each other, probably. With this realization, Sora broke contact and suddenly all the noise came rushing back to him that he didn't even notice had left in the first place.

Without another thought or compromising situation, Sora shoved himself into the bathroom, willing his hard-on and slightly guilty conscience to go away while Riku played it off cool and was the best moderator they'd ever had while Axel was slightly amused, a little bit confused, and really looking forward to picking on Sora about everything later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yeah, this was a bit rough and written out in one sitting- I got pretty excited and just had to write it down! So if you want a second chapter, please leave me some reviews~ I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! And if you have any requests- characters you want to see or maybe some things you want to see happen, just let me know ^^


	2. where it all began: ch2

[[blast to the past!]]

Seventeen and spending his Friday night raiding: Sora had no shame and wasn't embarassed. He was having fun! One best friend Yuna on her desk-top clicking away, healing his Rogue when he needed. One best friend Wakka on his knees, strong fingers smashing buttons in a random order as he leaned in closer to the television and one new-ish person-but-fitting-in-very-well Tidus copying Wakka, except he knew the combos which landed him a barely there victory in the second round of Mortal Kombat.

"Some of these people are stupid, Sor, we need to find a new guild. Or make our own! I'm tired of these dumbasses!" Yuna growled in outright and justifiable frustration as she exited the World of Warcraft server and pushed away from her desk that she had personally crafted, just for gaming. Sora shut down his lap-top and pouted. She was right. They weren't the best players on the server by far, but every else was just terrible when it came to planning and showing up.

"Okay, Tidus is seriously kicking my ass at this game. Can we go down to Hollow's now? He may beat me on the t.v. but I can blow him away Catan, ya?" Wakka was pleading in his voice, and not wanting to go back to idiots on the internet, Sora and Yuna agreed. Tidus had no choice, though the prideful smirk on his face was obvious. There was no doubt in anyone's mind it would be wiped off after 10 minutes at Hollow's.

Wakka and Yuna were the oldest at 18, but Sora and Tidus were a hair away at 17. Everyone had their licenses, but only three had a car (Wakka preferred to ride his bike everywhere). Sora had a truck, Tidus had a buick, and Yuna had a honda- it was a rule that whosever car was better on gas had the responsibility of driving, and she sometimes wondered if no one got a new car out of sheer laziness.

Fifty minutes later they wound up at Yuna's brother's apartment.

Almost at Hollow's, Yuna's brother Nooj called and stated very matter of factly: [i]If you come pick me up from this stupid party right now, everyone can stay at my apartment and drink and party all night.[/i] There was a moment of silence as Yuna looked to everyone in the car, who, nerdy as they were, still loved to get drunk with their friends and be stupid teenagers. "Be there as soon as I can, brother!"

Friday night with beer and friends and no parents to catch or yell at them? Hell yeah.

/

/

Nooj had seemed to have "forgotten" to mention his friend. It wouldn't have normally been a problem, but Yuna's car was a five seater, and there were six people. What happened next was the awkward decision of who would be on whose lap. Yuna would give up the wheel to Nooj and sit on Sora's lap, but he stated that he was too intoxicated to drive. Tidus, Wakka, Nooj, Sora, Nooj's friend (Axel, as it came to be), awkwardly offered no way to solve the problem at hand.

"Okay, Nooj in the front, Tidus, Sora, Wakka, and Axel in the back. Sora, sit on Wakka's lap. Settled." This arrangement pleased everyone (except Sora, because he wanted to stare at Axel)- and so the night went. One stop at 7-11 and four six packs of Smirnoff and a promised bottle of Pineapple Vodka later, the group of teenagers and two twenty somethings arrived at the apartment de la Nooj. It was a two bedroom (Nooj and Axel lived together) with a spacious living room, small kitchen, and despite the awkwardly close bathroom, it was parent-free and that was the only thing that really mattered in the end.

Nooj popped in ear plugs and went to bed almost immediately. Axel went to the kitchen while the four populated the living room, phone calls made to parents and stories tucked away neatly in the dead of the night. Sora asked for a deck of cards and everyone popped open a drink and had the vodka on standby. Kings, of course, was always necessary to every drinking night, ever (as stated by Sora and Yuna). Sora liked to stare at Axel but was honestly more focused on the fun night he was having with his friends- plus the guy hadn't spoken a word all night, and it was easy to lose interest fast. No one noticed when he left the kitchen a few minutes later, hot pocket and beer in hand.

Seven shots between all of them two hours in, Sora had downed three Smirnoffs (he really liked drinking, and he was good at it, damn it!), Yuna had two, Wakka had three, and Tidus had three shots an two beers- they were having fun, all right. Legs a bit wobbly and vision a bit blurry, Sora pushed himself up off of the floor and viciously tore at his hoodie. A red Horde logo on a black shirt hugged his torso, shirt riding up and revealing patches of well tanned and well toned skin to all those who dared to look. Denim shorts adorned his bottom half and his bare feet slapped against the wood floor as he yelled 'Piiisssssssss!' to everyone who had ears. Sora was on a mission to the bathroom. Wherever it was.

Drunk as he was, Sora could thankfully tell the difference between bedrooms and bathrooms, and after stumbling into both dark bedrooms, Sora finally found the toilet. For the record, Sora counts this as the first time he really [i]met[/i] Axel.

Partially due to Sora being Sora and partially due to the mostly unhealthy amount of alcohol in his system, Sora swung the bathroom door open without knocking, pants already unbutton and unzipped, about ready to piss on the floor when he got an eye full of, what he says to this day is one of the best things he's ever seen: Axel fresh out of the shower. With his hand down the front of his pants, Sora blinked while his eyes went straight to the older man's crotch, then down his long legs and up his skinny chest, nipple rings very bold, collar bone asking to be sucked on, long red hair wet and lying limp on his shoulders and chest. The water glistened in the most lovely way on white skin.

As they say, in wine there is truth. Sora blurted out with as much grace as truck driver,

"You're fucking hot."

Then Axel, because if he was taught anything by his past it was to seize the day or the night or whatever the fuck the actual saying was, stood there naked in all his glory and threw Sora an intimidated but ultimately sexy smirk. Sora was glued to the spot, his drunken confidence not sure exactly what to do. Sure, he knew what he [i]wanted[/i] to do, but what was the right way to go about that? Luckily enough for him, Axel knew exactly how to take care of it. A long limb reached past Sora's head and slammed the door shut, backing the high schooler up against it.

"What do you want, Sora?"

Oh, words. They were never his strong point, especially when he was wasted.

"I-I want you, man. Can we just-like, I just wanna-"

The redhead apparently had heard all he needed and swooped down, fingers digging into the back of Sora's thighs. Axel slightly lifted one of Sora's legs, allowing their pelvises to meet. The brunet let out a loud and throaty moan, inhibitions so far gone he wasn't sure he ever had them to begin with. Axel's green eyes were coated with a thick layer of lust, the younger man against him looking like perfection: cheeks lightly coated with red thanks to alcohol and lust, lovely blue eyes had half-mast, ready to bend over and be fucked at the drop of a hat.

Sora was drunk-horny, and he was ready to do anything- literally. The lust focused all at once and he honestly could not think of anything else other than rubbing against Axel and getting off. He was being sloppy, but as a wet and naked redhead led them to his bedroom it seemed that the other could really care less about how graceful he was. Sora's shirt was left somewhere in the hallway and his shorts were off and he felt like he was going to explode, his skin was on fire and everytime Axel kissed his chest he swore he could feel it sizzle. As Axel's fingers curled over the top of his boxer-briefs, Sora felt the need to warn him (though he didn't want to stop, not at all): "I just- I ne'er fucked before so don't... I'unno. Jus' be careful I guess."

Then there was hesitation so great, even Sora felt it.

Axel really didn't like this kind of responsibility all of a sudden.

To be honest, the fact that Sora was virgin actually kind of turned him on more and he really didn't subscribe that your first time had to be with someone you loved or even knew- but the fact was, Sora was drunk. Beyond drunk, at this point. He really couldn't be held accountable for his actions and if he had any values or morals, they were covered up by vodka. Axel let out what sounded like a mix of a frustrated groan (at his raging hard-on) and an angry growl (at his sudden guilt).

"Fuck. Just... just get out, Sora."

"Wait- what? You kiddin' me?"

"Get. Out." Axel rolled off of him and stumbled to the light, turning it on and quickly getting Sora's shorts. He was angry- not so much at Sora but at the situation and that it went from hot drunk sex to no sex at all. He tossed the shorts at the other boy's chest. Sora just sat there on the bed for a few seconds later before Axel forced him up.

"Fuck you, man." Sora struggled to put his shorts on, huffing and puffing the entire time. As he stood at the door, he gave Axel the finger and slammed it shut, stomping back to where his friends were in a laughing fit. Time had a way of standing still when you were drunk, so they really didn't notice Sora's fifteen minute long piss. But they did notice...

"Sora, why is your shirt off?" Yuna's head tilted slightly to the left, ashy brown hair brushing against her cheek.

Arms crossed and a pout formed on his lips, Sora yelled just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Because AXEL WON'T HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

/

Sora sat in the front seat of Axel's car as Wakka climbed out, waving bye and thanking for the ride.

"Ax, you remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget? It was the worst case of blue balls I'd ever had."

"Oh shut up, dick. It worked out."

In a moment of intimacy, Axel reached out and took Sora's hand, squeezing it and offering a smile that was solely for him. "It really did."

Sora shook his head and couldn't help the smile that stretched ear to ear over his face. He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the lips, laying his head on his shoulder momentarily before they began driving again.

"Sooo, Sor, who was that guy touching your hair and makin' you horny?"

"Uh..."


End file.
